Till We Meet Again
by hannahfinella-chan
Summary: Mikan went back to the Academy from Germany after 5 long years... Is the ones she left still like in the past or not? MxN, HxR... Read and enjoy... I suck at summaries... XD
1. Memories of Yesterday

**hannahfinella-chan: Hi guys!.. It's my first story about Gakuen Alice... I hope you would like it...**

**Natsume: You wish &while reading his manga&**

**hannahfinella-chan: You're so rude! 'Wait until the next chapters so i can have my revenge on you!' Kokoro please do say the disclaimer before I KILL someone..**

**Kokoro: &sweatdrops& Okay... Ahehe... hannahfinella-chan does not own Gakuen Alice even it's charactes 'but still hope she does'... The one she only own is the plot and the OCs...**

**Yuu: &closes the cutains& Now on with the story...**

**

* * *

  
**

- 'Till We Meet Again – Chapter 1

I don't really understand all the things that are happening. Some things just come and go. At first, I was just a simple Mikan Sakura, the infamous no-star Alice student.

As I am already having a great time with my friends, some things would just come up. As I spend more months in the academy, the Administration found out something about me. They told me that I'm a Multi-Alice Holder. This means that I don't only possess one Alice, which is nullifying Alice. Some signs come up that I have more Alice than they expected.

At first, I was so happy because I have been treated very well by others. But one day, I just heard a fearful revelation.

_-:- Flashback -:-_

"_What?! You must be kidding me, Koko." Mikan said with a tone of fear on her voice._

"_Of course I'm not. Besides, I can't have any advantage in telling any lies to you." He explained._

'_No! This is just a joke! I know this can't happen!" I thought to myself while stomping angrily going to the administration's office. I was being followed by others and some even attempt to stop me from breaking in._

"_As I reach the front of the office, I quickly slammed open the door without even thinking twice and nearly broke the door. I saw the headmaster wearing Hotaru's invention, which was the sniffing pig thingy, while talking to Mr. Gino and Mr. Narumi. Their conversation seems so important that they all look so serious. But their expressions have change as soon as I break in._

_The trio was really shocked but Mr. Gino was the one who recovered first. He seemed so angry. He raised his rod with a bolt of electricity forming at the end of it and said, "Ms. Sakura, I believe this room is a restricted one. Even though you have a rare Alice, that doesn't mean that you can just boss around and do whatever you want." He said while gritting his teeth because of anger._

"_Now great, Mikan! You're such an Idiot! You haven't even thought twice first before breaking in this room. Now, we're all in big trouble." Hotaru muttered out to me._

"_I don't care if we get punished. All I care is the explanation they will give me." I said with much bravery on my voice. "Why? Why? Why?" I asked vigorously and tears are already escaping my eyes and crept down my cheeks._

"_You've got such an attitude, Ms. Sakura. You're such a troublemaker, and come to think of it, you should have a punish-" Mr. Gino said angrily but was cut off by the board chairman._

"_Enough, Mr. Gino." He said and continued, "I now see that you already knew about the academy's plan." He said while now referring to me._

"_Please explain everything! I can't understand it!" I demanded toughly but tears are still rolling on my cheeks._

"_Calm down first, Ms. Sakura." He started. "I am sorry to the academy's decision. Since you that one who possess many kind of Alice, the administration decided to bring you to Germany so that they can study more about it will learn more on how to improve it. As you can see, you are the only one who has it, and it's a very rare one." The board of chairman explained and took a sip on his cup of chocolate. "I know you wouldn't understand for now but it's for your own good." He said as he putted down his cup and added, "That's all for today's show. You all should head back to your classrooms and even you Ms. Sakura."_

_-:- End of Flashback -:-_

I sighed heavily recalling back the old times. It has been already 5 years since I went to Germany. Now, I got the privilege spending my last few years of schooling at the Japan's academy again.

Thinking more about arriving at the academy makes my stomach twitch. Many years had already passed since I departed, I don't even know if my old friends will accept me again or worst; they'll not care and know me anymore.

I was looking at the clouds through the circular airplane window while recalling back things. Then suddenly, I heard a loud whining of a child, so I turned my gaze to where the noise is coming from.

As I shifted my gaze, I saw 4 stewardesses panicking on how to control the child. The child is whining hysterically while shouting out, "I want my Mommy! I want my Mommy!"

'Poor boy, he is just one of those who are enforced to be separated from their parents." I thought to myself. I stood up from my seat and went unto him. The stewardesses moved out of my way as they see me coming. I promptly took a seat beside the child and held out his hands.

"Hey look! That's Ms. Sakura, right?" I heard one of the stewardesses whispered and continued, "I bet she's going to use her Alice. Wow! I can't wait to see it!"

Yes, she guessed it right. I used one of my Alice, which is human pheromone, to control up the child's behavior. He suddenly stopped crying and I saw faint blush of pink crept up to his cheeks.

"Don't cry. I know your mom doesn't like to see you crying like this." I said softly and soothingly while wiping his tears with my handkerchief and continued, "They just send you to the academy because they knew it was for your own good. I hope you'll understand them." I explained further.

The child stared at me stared at me for a while with a silence filling the plane and suddenly said, "Mommy!" as he stood up and jump at my lap and hugged me tightly.

"Wha-what?!" I exclaimed surprisingly what the child had just said. "M-mo-mommy?" I asked with a cracked voice.

"Yes! You're my mom! I must not be mistaken." The child squealed out and hugged me even tighter.

'This kid is mistaking me as his mom.' I thought myself. And after saying that to myself, a thought of flashback hit me again.

_-:- Flashback -:-_

"_Class, I'm going to leave you on your own because all of us teachers are going to have a meeting about a certain matter." A blonde-haired guy that has a length that reaches unto his shoulders said and added, "Well, I think I better get going now. I hope you guys will behave and avoid doing anything naughty while I'm gone."_

"_Yes, Mr. Narumi." We all said in chorus._

"_Well then… Adios…" he said while giving a goodbye and headed straight to the exit of the classroom._

_As the teacher exited the room, the room became so noisy and while the others are even using their Alice for their own fun._

_After a minute or two a knock came by the door. Sumire, who was next to the door, opened the door. A small boy with light purple hair appeared before her. After she realized who he was, she said, "Oh, hi there, Youichi! What does a cutie kid like you want in our classroom?" she said sweetly and nicely as she could._

_The innocent face of Youichi suddenly turned into a mad kid and shouted, "Get out of my sight, you ugly hag!" After saying those words he straightly walked pass her. While for Sumire, she seems a little taken aback overly, that she even can't move while her mouth is hanged opened._

_Youichi headed to Natsume's seat. He sat down at his lap and said, "Daddy Natsume, I am so bored. The girls in our class are running their life out of me. I wanna do something fun. Let's go to Central town, instead."_

_But Natsume didn't even bother listening nor reply to him. He was too busy staring at something at my direction._

_After a while Youichi tagged Natsume's sleeves again, realizing that he wasn't anticipating, and said, "Daddy, are you even with me?" he asked worriedly at him._

"_Huh? What were you saying a minute ago?" Natsume said going back to his real world._

"_You weren't even paying attention at what I was saying. You were too busy looking at that Mikan." Youichi said while is face is facing down and felt like sobbing._

_On what had just Youichi had just said, that seems to catch Natsume's attention. Suddenly, he looked away from what he was staring at before. His face was brightly red as a tomato and shook off his head and tried to hide it away. He decided to speak to avoid suspicions, "Look here." He started while cupping the cute boy's chin and continued, "I'm so sorry if I wasn't paying any attention at you. I was just in my thoughts." He explained sincerely and continued furthermore, "And besides, that idiot wasn't worth my stare and there is no certain reason for me to look at her." He mocked out loudly, making sure that the whole class can hear._

_I was fuming so much at what he had just said but Natsume seems that he doesn't even care about that fact._

_Then Kokoro let out a giggle out and said, "And if that's the case, Natsume… then, why does your face looks like a tomato?" he said while pointing at his face._

_His face this time turned redder than before. He then putted his manga in front of his face, acting out that he was reading._

_Youichi innocently looked at Natsume's action a while ago and gave his glance at me. He seemed so preoccupied on what is happening around and thinking so deeply. Suddenly he jumped off Natsume's lap and started to walk near me._

_However, for me, I was taken aback at what is really happening here and what does all this mean not until…_

_Youichi tugged down my skirt and said, "Mommy Mikan!" Then, he jumped at me clinging at my neck while hugging me. All that my brain has processed to do is to hug him back just to support him so he would not fall off me and land flat face on the floor. I asked him in a curious and hoarse voice, "Wha-what are you talking about?"_

"_From now on, I will call you Mommy Mikan." He said and gave me a little peck on my cheek._

_-:- End of Flashback -:-_

I giggled sweetly as remembering that "Mommy thingy".

The child on my lap looked at me like examining me as if what is happening to me or if I was really his so-called mom. And he said, "Sorry for mistaking you as my mom because you really do look like her." He sobbed out and jump off my lap and headed back to sit down on his own seat. He looked through the window while crying but in mute mode.

I really pity this child, so I said unto him. "Hey! You can still call me Mommy. I would love to take care of you while you're still in the academy.

The boy slowly took his gaze from the window and shifted it to me. He let out a smile and afterwards he stood from his seat and said, "Honto ne?" I can really call you mom?"

I nodded at him with a smile as a response.

"Yipee!" he said while jumping up and hugged me. After a second or two he let go of me and said suddenly, "It's rude of me not to introduce myself first. By the way I'm Sinichi Edogawa. Three years old. I have an electrifying Alice. I'm very pleased to meet you."

One of the stewardess paged, "All passengers, please buck up your seatbelts because we are about to land. Again… blah… blah… blah…"

I take Sinichi down and put on his seatbelt and arranged mine also.

After a few minutes, I felt the pressure of the airplane touching the ground. Then, the airplane jolted in full that means it had already reached the destination. All of the passengers, which are all Alice, got ready and excitedly went down the plane.

As I went in the airport, I saw the dessert like feature of the airport because it's a private, which belongs obviously to the academy. I heard one of the stewardess said that, "Follow me guys. We'll be going on where your bus is parked that will take you to the academy." I followed her together with the other students like me. I saw a yellow bus waiting for us. Almost all already took their seats in the bus excitedly. As I was about to enter the vehicle, the guy who's assisting the students to get up the bus stopped me and said, "Sorry miss, I'm afraid you're not going to ride in here."

That really surprised me so I defended myself, "What are you blabbering about? I'm also an Alice student, you see. So I have the right to ride in this bus."

A guy in a black suite went near and said, "You are going to ride on some car."

"Ah, okay. But can I bring along some friend of mine?" I asked clueless.

"I'm afraid not, missy." The black suite man retorted.

"B-but why?!" I asked getting nervous and suspicious on the guy.

"You know, when you get to the academy." The guy said sheepishly and mysteriously and gave an instruction, "Follow me." And he started walking away from the bus.

I shifted my gaze to Sinichi and said, "Hey! He said that I can't bring you along. I guess we can still see each other at the academy." I hugged him tightly showing some sympathy.

After a while, I ran to the man to catch up to him. I just followed him going to the "said" vehicle. While walking, I made myself ready for any attack from this guy, because he looks kinda creepy.

After a time he said, "We're here." in a plain manner. He opened the car door before me. At first, I didn't react about it because I was mesmerized on what I have seen. 'I am really to ride this limousine?' I asked myself leaving my mouth open. So I asked the guy, "Are you really sure that 'this' is my ride?"

"Yes, missy." He replied with respect.

I was so intrigued on what is happening. That I kept thinking about it in the trip to the academy. Without noticing, I fell asleep for the rest of the trip, maybe because I didn't have much sleep in the airplane. The traveling took 2 hours straight. As the car is entering the gate of the academy, I heard voices of people screaming and screeching which made me woke up. I was so shock many people are waiting for me and shouting out for my name. Some even have placards that has a writing like, "I love you, Mikan!", "We missed you sooo much!", Hi, Mikan! I'm your #1 fan!" and so on and so forth.

I didn't notice that the car had already stopped because I was too awed of the commotion. The driver stepped out and opened the door before me. As I went out, I asked him, "What is this fuss all about?"

"Well, this reason I was talking about why you shouldn't bring anyone along." He explained.

As I took one step forward to the academy, the crowd gets wilder. A guy that has a blonde wavy hair with a white complexion, he seems on his mid-thirties, caught my attention as he walked near me. He said to me warmly, "Welcome back, Mikan!"

His feature is so familiar to me and I can't be mistaken, "Mr. Narumi? Is that you?" I asked him with a reassuring look on my face.

He smiled to me and said, "I thought you wouldn't recognize and remember about Me." with sentimental gestures.

"Of course I won't forget about you, you have been my father when I was in the academy." I said in a silly manner. After it, I looked around to see if my old buds are going to meet me here. But to my dismay, I didn't see then; even their shadows. My gleeful face then changed into an upside down upon realizing that they wouldn't show up.

Mr. Narumi might have seen the change of my aura so he asked, "Why are you sad?" with full of concern.

"Huh? Oh! It's just that, I see that my friends are not in here. I guess I'm not important to them because they didn't care to show up here." I said while tears are dropping from my eyes and they went down rolling down in my face smoothly.

Mr. Narumi held me by my shoulders gently and said, "Don't think that way. You have always been important to them. Uhm... How will I say this?" while scratching his head and continued, "Ano… They are just _finishing_ their… examination. Yeah! Their examination..." He said weirdly.

"Ah, okay." I said but still sounded hurt.

"I think you should visit first the faculty room." He said, "Shall we go now?" with a gentlemanly accent while offering his hand to me. And I kindly accept it.

After a while we reached the front door. It had changed a bit from the outside because there is an already a gadget that you should log in first. Mr. Narumi went near it and enters some code. The gadget screamed out "Access denied! Access denied!". Mr. Narumi looked at me funnily and said, "Uhm… I think it will take up a bit. I think I forgot my code."

After several more puns of dialing the code…

"Waaah! Why can't I access it?" He explained banging the gadget.

I went near him and said, "Mr. Narumi why don't you try to enter the numbers which fit your name. Like this one." I said and dialed some number. "627864" As I pinned the numbers, the gadget said, "You may come in! You may come in!" And the door automatically opened up.

Mr. Narumi's mouth hanged open at what I did. He felt stupid to forget about the code.

As I walk in, the teachers are in a line and said to me warmly, "Welcome back Ms. Mikan Sakura!"

"Huh?" I asked curiously. "T-thank you… C-can I asked something? What is happening around here?" I asked so clueless.

"Well, you still didn't know the news, huh?" Mr. Gino said sarcastically.

"W-what news are you talking about?" I asked full of curiosity.

"Well, look here, Mikan," Mr. Narumi started and held me by my shoulders and continued, "Your grandfather is the biggest diamond mine owner now and he also had won the biggest prize in the lottery. So he makes a big search just for you. When he has known what school you are in, he told us to make sure to secure you."

"Wow! That's great! What a surprise!" I squealed out happily but in a second or two, my happy facial expression changed into a sad one and said in a cracked voice, "S-so… Is this just why you care a-about… m-m-me?" I asked felt like sobbing.

"Of course, not!" Mr. Misaki objected my statement a while ago and continued, "He is donating funds for the school so we can't afford to loose him. And he is also threatening us that if something happen to us he'll be sure to kill us all He is such a creepy-" he said the last sentence in a whispery voice. But Mr. Narumi nudged him in the side to stop him from blabbering.

"R-really?!" I asked amused at what I just heard. 'He still hasn't changed. He still wants to make sure that I am in good conditions.' I said to myself with a grin plastered on my face.

"Uhm… Since its Saturday, do you want to look around the campus for quite a while?" Mr. Narumi asked me trying to change the topic.

"Oh, sure!" I said with a big smile on my face.

We went out the faculty room and I walked around merrily. There is a complete silence in the place. When suddenly Mr. Narumi asked, "Ano… Mikan? Where are we going?"

I nearly fell down at his question and shouted, "I thought you already have some place to show me!"

"S-sorry. I forgot." He said in a stammering voice with a big sweat drop on his head and a scared look.

Then some idea struck my head, "Why don't we just go to our old classroom when we are still in elementary division instead?"

"Good Idea, Mikan!" Mr. Narumi said gleefully and tugged my arms and sprinted as fast as he could toward our destination.

After just a minute, we arrive already in a classroom. As I was about to take the first step towards it, I felt my heart began beating wildly. I became so nervous all of the sudden but I didn't know why.

As I walk in, I saw that the classroom was abandoned, but it is still in good shape, that it looks like that it is preserved since I went out of the academy. There are still memories that flash back to me as I look at every angle of the room.

As I look at the ceiling, I saw that it has some cracks on it but not that quite. There is a memory in me that just flashed in front of me all of the sudden.

_-:- Flashback -:-_

_As I was introduced to the class as a new student, the teacher assigned me to sit on anywhere I wish to sit. I gazed around and saw a vacant seat at the last row. A blonde haired guy with blue pools of eyes that is petting a bunny and a boy reading a manga and is seating improperly is sitting on it._

_I sat down gleefully and said to the guy beside me, "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm just new here, so I'm hoping that you'll be a friend of mine." while offering a hand to him._

_The guy didn't even care to respond to me. He is still reading the manga he was reading earlier._

"_Hey you're so rude! I'm just being friendly to you!" I exclaimed loudly._

_The guy putted down his manga and looked at me. His face was exposed, he has a raven colored hair and a pool of red amber eyes, "Those eyes… they seem so mad… No! They are so cold… lonely and full of sorrow.' I said as I examined his eyes._

_He said to me, "You're so annoying!" and looked at me, "You are the polka dots panty girl from yesterday." He mocked out._

_I backed away fearfully as soon as I recognized on who is he, "You're the pervert guy who even tried to kill me!" I explained with unwritten explanation on my face._

_A semi skinned head guy went near me and said to me angrily, "Hey! No one calls Mr. Hyuuga like that!" and levitated me in the mid air._

_-:- End of Flashback -:-_

That memory curved my lips a little. There was a little change from the way we all started. At first they were all cold and mad at me, but as soon as days went by, we all have shared great memories and have such good bonding.

I walked in front of the room facing the black board. And I had remembered something connected at the black board.

_-:-Flashback -:-_

"_That Natsume! He always skips class and disrespects Mr. Narumi." I said angrily to myself as my fists are balled as I looked unto his vacant seat. Then suddenly an idea came to me._

_The next day…_

_I walked in front and writing up something on the board. As I finished writing, I dusted my hand and said, "Hey! Let's all get physically involved. Let's play some dodge ball… blah… blah… blah…" while holding a red ball used for playing dodge ball._

"_Shut up! You're such an annoying girl!" the guy with the levitation Alice said with a pissed voice._

_I was so angry that my bangs are covering my eyes and there's a red vein on my head and said, "Maybe… You're just afraid to lose to me at this game and that's why you're not accepting my simple challenge." I said sarcastically but scary._

_The guy backed away from me a little and was afraid of me, "O-of co-course, n-not!" he exclaimed in a stammering voice._

"_Oh, look… You are being a scaredy cat!" I mocked out and giving out a triumphant laugh._

_Then suddenly, "Oi, polka dots!" I heard Natsume said getting my attention, "Sure, we'll play with you. And I'm sure that you'll regret this." he said with a scary voice._

"_Good! If you win, I'll be your slave for a week… but if I win…you guys should stop skipping classes." I explained the benefits._

"_Sure! Be there at 8 o'clock at the gym with 8 players at both teams." He announced and continued, "and will use this ball at the game." while he tossed me a violet ball with a yellow star on it._

_-:- End of Flashback -:-_

I smiled more widely at remembering this one. Of course I can't forget the past, which I have been stubborn and even tried to challenge Natsume's team. Even though that I lost the challenge, I still felt that I won because everybody had enjoyed it, even Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, the most cold-hearted student I have ever met.

From in front, I walk toward my seat before. I sat down and looked back at the vacant seat at the back of me. I caressed the desk and recalled something about it.

_-:- Flashback -:-_

_All of us are already panicking. The academy is forcing Natsume to do their dirty projects again. But Natsume is so sick and is barely living. Because of this, all of us are determined to protect and keep him away from the hands of the academy._

_The guy with the levitation Alice levitates the desk, chairs and cabinets behind the door, just to keep it shut, while Ruka is so tensed directing everyone on what to do. Everybody is so busy doing their part. As me having such a useless Alice, which is nullifying, I was ordered to watch over Natsume while he's still on his unconscious state while lying on his chair. I was really nervous and afraid at the status of him. I held my hands to his soft ones, hoping that will give him more strength he will need. After staring at him nervously, I felt that he had squeezed my hands gently and said softly, "Hey Mikan… I-" he started while his eyes are half open._

_I cut off what he is about to say by putting my little index finger in his lips and said, "Shhh… Don't talk yet, take a rest first. I promise I will be always by your side. And I also swear that I won't let them take you." I said unto him._

_His half opened eyes a while ago were now totally closed, as soon as he was satisfied at what I said to him. He dozed off with a little smirk curved on his lips. I watched him for quite a long time before I realized that, 'Wait! Natsume just called me by my first name - Mikan!'_

_-:- End of Flashback -:-_

I smiled even wider as the thought played on my mind. I really didn't expect that coming here in the academy was much fun that I expected it would be. I even had enemies who were at the same time my friends which I will treasure forever…

Suddenly I heard Mr. Narumi asked me, "Did you just hear that?" which seemed to interrupt my whole thought.

I tried to sense what he was just saying but really didn't hear any, so I answered him with a question, "Hear what?"

"That sound… It's so strange…" he said in response and suddenly, he started to walk out of the room.

"H-hey! Matte! Where are you going?" I asked him curiously while running after him.

But Mr. Narumi didn't even mind to answer my question and is still locating what he was talking about earlier. The whole event is so strange; he seems like that he was being hypnotized. I even tried to use my nullification Alice on him to stop him, but no good result, he is still walking plainly.

We already passed many classrooms and already left for the academy's other building. Minutes more lately, Mr. Narumi stopped in front of an old door.

"Wait! I think I remember this door." I stated and continued, "Yes! I mustn't mistake, this is the special abilities room." I said recognizing it, "What are we doing here, Mr. Narumi?" I asked confusedly.

The sound I was talking about earlier on was coming from inside there." He stated so sure of his senses. As what he has said, there comes a shiver to my spines. I am already sensing the one he was talking about.

"Why don't we go check it out?" he suggested with a smiling face plastered on it.

Without thinking over again, I quickly held the door's handle and slowly turned it. I slowly pushed the door and opened it. It revealed simple, dark room. I went in and I hear the door slammed close. Suddenly…

"BOOM!"

* * *

**hannahfinella-chan: Now, now... there goes my fisrt chappie... I hope you enjoyed it even though it was full of flashbacks... Ahehe..**

**Mikan: You so evil! You locked me up in a darked... I was pretty scared and there it was also cut... &puppy dog eyes&**

**hannahfinella-chan: Hummm... Actually I really like it when i put cliffhanger... Ahehe... &Cans flying around& Please don't throw cans at me!**

**after a while...**

**hannahfinella-chan: So what do you guys think about it?**

**Hotaru: Lame...**

**Natsume: Awful...**

**hannahfinella-chan: &crying&**

**Mikan: Don't be so rude! She's trying her best...**

**hannahfinella-chan: Thanks for understanding me, Mikan... &looked at the readers& So... whatcha think??? Send me your reviews... Flames are even accepted... 'I guess'... See yah on the next chapter.. :) Luv ya all.. Mwuah..!**


	2. Announcement: The Bad News

**hannahfinella-chan:** I'm soooooo sorry guys! I think my promise to you guys that I will update my story this Monday is broken... Ahuhu!... It's like this.. This weekend, we went to a weekend getaway... It's on the beach.. So later the night, I decided to go to the shore to relax... So that it can inspire me to continue the story.. I bring along my notebook with me, which is where I wrote down the 2nd chapter. I got too mesmerized by the beauty of the shore and I forgot my notebook there when I went back to our cabin.. So it's lost now, and I can't find it, 'coz we're going to go back to our house this morning... I'm really excited to post the next chapter but to my dismay, I can't... Maybe i'll be posting it the next day... And i'm promising you now, for real, that' i'll be rushing it now.. I hope you guys understand...

**Natsume:** Tch... Such an idiot...

**Hotaru:** --puts out her baka gun and fired it to me-- BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

**hannahfinella-chan:** Hey!... i already said that i'm sorry.. --crying--

**Mikan:** --comes near me-- Hey!.. Cheer up! Don't be like that! I know you can post the next one soon enough... --comforting me--

**hannahfinella-chan:** Thanks Mikan for always understanding me --hugs--

**Natsume:** Tch!.. Of course you both will understand each other... Because you're both an idiot...

**Hotaru:** --puts out her baka gun again and fires it up to me and Mikan-- BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

**hannahfinella-chan and Mikan:** Itai!..

**Mikan:** Don't be such a rude person Hotaru.. No ones perfect you know!.. We all made a mistake..

**hannahfinella-chan:** yes, she's right!.. Gorgive me that I have lost the copy of the next chapter... Ahuhu!.. please wait for me update patiently.. Onegai!.. You can give me a review or message because of my stupidity.. Ja!.. Luv yah all..!


	3. tadadada

**_tadadada… tadadada… tadadada…_**

**hannahfinella-chan:** Hi there everyone! Who are you guys going?

crowd yells out "boo!" &throws cans and tomatoes&

**hannahfinella-chan:** Hey! Stop it! I have good news for everyone…

crowd gets quite and aniticipating…

**hannahfinella-chan:** The thing is..

Hotaru went in front of her andputs a microphone..

**Hotaru:** Now speak up… &evil grin&

**hannahfinella-chan:** Anou.. I am happy to say that I will be posting the second chapter this Friday. I have finished typing it, at last… I got lazy on the typing so that's why I haven't updated for a long time.. So, I'm hoping that you'll be there to wait and read the next chapters.. Love you all!.. God bless!..

**Mikan:** Yey! I missed my part!

**Ruka: **&looks at Mikan and blushes&

**Natsume:** &glares coldly& pathetic..

**Hotaru:** MONEY!

**hannahfinella-chan:**I'll give you some hints or spoilers on the next chapter. If you don't want to ruin the excitement, hit the back button or hit the alert list.

1. The Boom part isn't much connected at the party or maybe then yes.. haha!..

2. there will be a mistery here..

3. the first parts can be somewhat confusing so please bare with me..

4. as always, CLIFFHANGER.. ) hehehe..

_So have a nice day everyone!.. Jan ne!.._


End file.
